Lancer v Lancer
Lancer: Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, Knight of Fianna summoned as the Lancer-class servant for the Fourth Holy Grail War v Lancer: Cú Chulainn, Knight of Ulster summoned as the Lancer-class servant for the Fifth Holy Grail War Note: The command spell for Lancer to fight each servant to a draw once is NOT in effect here. Note 2: Stats given are as stated on their character sheets. Pluses and Minuses mean that the spirit in question can get a small boost in power. A rank of B and B+ have the same standard amount of power, but under certain conditions the second warrior can boost his stat in the category to a higher level. Lancer (Fate/Zero) Real Name: Diarmuid Ua Duibhne Master: Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald |-|Stats= Strength: B Mana: D Endurance: C Luck: E Agility: A+ Noble Phantasm: B |-|Skills= Magic Resistance: B :Gives protection from mid to high-level spells. At this rank, only other Servants can break through with magic. Eye of the Mind (True) B :A heightened sensitivity to danger and the ability to calculate the best possible course of action. The (True) version of this skill is acquired though experience. Mystic Face: C :A curse that functions like an always-on charm spell affecting members of the opposite gender viewing the mole under his right eye. |-| Weaponry= See the Noble Phantasms tab. |-| Noble Phantasms= Gáe Dearg: Crimson Rose of Exorcism Rank: B Type: Anti-Unit Gáe Dearg is the long, red spear Diarmuid wields in his right hand. Initially wrapped in cloth to seal its abilities and make his identity harder to recognize, when he releases it the spear gains the capability to pierce magic. Any magic item - like armor - will have its effect ignored while Gáe Dearg's blade is in contact. The effect isn't strong enough to completely nullify an item's magic; after the spear is removed or moved elsewhere, all effects resume. Unlike most Noble Phantasms, the effect is a constant passive, so its name does not need to be called to be activated. So long as the cloth is removed, it will always be effective. Gáe Buidhe: Yellow Rose of Mortality Rank: B Type: Anti-Unit Gáe Buidhe is the small, yellow spear Diarmuid wields in his left hand. Initially wrapped in cloth to seal its abilities and make his identity harder to recognize, when he releases it the spear gains the capability to inflict cursed wounds that will not heal. In RPG terms, the attack will reduce maximum HP by its damage. The only way to heal these wounds is to either kill Diarmuid or break Gáe Buidhe. Unlike most Noble Phantasms, the effect is a constant passive, so its name does not need to be called to be activated. So long as the cloth is removed, it will always be effective. Lancer (Fate/Stay Night) Real Name: Cú Chulainn Mater: Kirei Kotomine |-|Stats= Strength: B Mana: C Endurance: C Luck: E Agility: A Noble Phantasm: B |-|Skills= Magic Resistance: C ::Gives protection from low to mid-level spells. At this rank, only other Servants or an immensely powerful modern magus can break through with magic. Battle Continuation: A :Possible to fight on past a fatal wound, even piercing the heart. Disengage: C :Can break away from combat and return conditions to as they were pre-battle. Divinity: B :Son of the Celtic sun god, Lugh Rune Magic: B :Able to use rune magic. Fate/Stay is never too clear on exactly what it can do, but he does use it to burn down a castle in a matter of minutes. Link to the Type Moon wiki page with the info. Protection from Arrows: B :Can avoid thrown weaponry as long as he's aware of the weapon. As such, this does not work against long-distance throws or against weapons that explode. |-|Weapons= A large, red spear; Lancer's skill with this is incredible, utilizing his speed and agility to wield a lance in unusual ways. In theory, the lance is most vulnerable during the opening between each strike and the next, during which the opponent can close in behind the lance's blade. In practice, Lancer is so fast and agile that he is able to leave no such openings, a flawless technique that can cause some problems for opponents focused on close-quarters combat. |-|Noble Phantasms= Gáe Bolg: Barbed Spear that Pierces with Death Rank: B Type: Anti-Unit Like most noble phantasms, it is activated by saying its name, Gáe Bolg. The "Barbed Spear that Pierces with Death" part is a bit of fluff that does not need to be said. This phantasm reverses "cause" and "effect," those being the attack and piercing its opponent's heart. Once Lancer calls out the name of the attack, the effect - piercing the heart - has effectively already happened. All that remains is the cause, or the lance strike. This makes it appear like the lance bends at impossible angles to strike its foe, be it around a guard, straight up to intercept a jump, or any other situation. The only way to avoid it is a high enough luck stat. Gáe Bolg: Soaring Spear that Strikes with Death Rank: B+ Type: Anti-Army Like most noble phantasms, it is activated by saying its name, Gáe Bolg. The "Soaring Spear that Strikes with Death" part is a bit of fluff that does not need to be said. As Gáe Bolg is a throwing weapon, this Noble Phantasm is its proper use. It is able to pierce a projected Rho Aias, one of the strongest defensive Noble Phantasms. It is an anti-army Noble Phantasm that strikes over a large area, concentrating a large amount of energy into an explosion.